The present disclosure relates to applications of mobile technology and to tracking devices and the like.
Satellite navigation systems employ satellites to provide autonomous geo-spatial positioning. The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a non-limiting example. Satellite navigation is helpful and widely used. However, the GPS signal is not always accessible e.g., in an underground parking space.
Indeed, common external locators (e.g. GPS) are not always helpful, due to poor connections or incomplete signal coverage, especially for indoor use or in bad weather. Furthermore, some locators (e.g. GPS) may not recognize movement such as climbing a staircase or taking an elevator.